


Hold together

by TWINFUSION



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWINFUSION/pseuds/TWINFUSION
Summary: With Talon operators breaking into Gibralter in the middle of the night, everyone is called to protect the base. Will our heros survive against the fiercest agents of Talon or die fighting together.





	1. Serving together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this but here's my first fanfiction made of Mccree and Mei. You probably already know I ship them lol.

July 15, 3:00 am, Gibraltar. Everyone in Overwatch is asleep. Ever since the Recall, everyone from the orginal Overwatch team has showed up. Veterans like Jack Morrison, Ana Amari even Winston. New comers like Hanzo Shimada the brother of Genji Shimada and Zenyatta, Genjis master. With this new recall laws have been broken but nothing has happened, yet. 

Alarm* alarm*. Winston wakes up and yells "intruders detected". Everybody wakes up and grabs their gear. "What is it this time" asked Morrison. Winston looks on the scanner and cameras. "Nothing, I see nothing" Winston said. Reinhardt had an idea "maybe we each should split into teams of two" Torbjorn and I will hold the security room". "Ana and I will guard the main doors" said 76. "Athena and I will guard the control room, it has all of my inventions there and Meis too". Said the Guerilla scientists. "Well I guess it's you and me madam Mei. "Said the gunslinging cowboy. Mei Shook her head in relief. Deep down inside she was scared of whatever it was out there. 

3:30 am our heros are tired but awake. Mei and Mccree were together guarding the amory. Mccree begins to start a conversation. "So Mrs.Mei tell me what made you become a scientists"? Mei jumps for joy, no one has ever asked her that. "Our world is worth fighting for". "Our climate it changes every-day". "The sun melts all the snow and ice especially in our cold regions of the world, like Antarctica." "Well all your tech is really going to save the world" Said Mccree. 

Out of no where in the distance a loud clanking sound near the security room. "You hear that Mei" "sounds like it's coming from the security room." Mei Burst out that's where torbjorn and Reinhardt are". "Mei wait, we can't leave our position. Our else they will have access to all of the weapons". "Your right, Mccree let's hope and pray that they are safe". "Your right Mei,". Mccree grabs Mei's hand and blushes, Mei blushes back and says "Thank you Jesse". "I'm always here for you mamn". Mccree and Mei hug. 

"I'm scared Jesse, but you are making me comfortable, so I've got your back."


	2. What they saw

"Ganji, this is 76 can you read me"?

"Loud and clear 76"

"I need you, Bastion and Zeyatta to scout out the whole Gibralter area."

"Will do 76, thanks"

"Good luck Genji"

"Team I sent out Genji, Bastion, and Zenyatta to scout out the area how is everybody else?"

"Winstion speaks first, Athena and i haven't found anything yet on the scanners and everything seems to be intact". Torbjorn and I haven't seen anything yet, but when we do well contact you right away". "Mei and I are still here at the Armory but nothing in sight, we should be good for now". "Ok remember to call if you see anything". 

"Hey Mei", the cowboys calls to her, "what do you think is out there?" "I hope it's not Talon because they have been trying to take us down for years." "Yeah I hope your right". 

Meanwhile our scouts are looking from a tower above watching the whole area for movement.

"Master, what is out there,? Do you see it" "yes Genji I see an arrow on that wall". "But master no one here shoots arrows." 

"So you've finally seen it." A familiar voice is talks. "Hanzo what are you doing here" "I've come here to warn you about Talon they are coming this way now to attack you. "How do you know that" says the monk Zenyatta. "Because I am with them"

Out of no where a red signal flare is in the air. "Hanzo how could you" says Genji. "I'm only here to prove to them I am not needed by their services." 

Hanzo punches Genji and they start to fight. "It's a two on one, Me and Zenyatta vs. you Hanzo."   
"Not necessarily" out of no where in the dark sky comes a blue human figure. "So Hanzo you've scouted the enemy good job" says the French woman Widomaker

Zenyatta says "well now it's a two on two." "Bastion alert the others" says the cyborg ninja. Bastion responds, "beep, boop, beep". 

As bastion responds a purple ball of damage is thrown at him. It's Moria the scientists. Bastion and her start to duel.

With Genji and Zenyatta occupied in a battle and Bastion is dueling Moria. So no one knows Talons coming yet.

Back with Mei and Mccree things are going to get heckdeck.

"I'm recieving an incoming transmission from someone but doesn't look like it's been sent yet". "What do you mean" ask the cowboy. "Well it looks like someone was about to call but cancled it". "Weird" 

From the darkness comes a glowing purple light.

"apagando las luces" Mccree and Mei's devices aren't connecting. 

"Mei we've been hacked and I think I know who"

"Missed me Mccree". Says someone with a light Spanish accent.

"Sombra, you work for Talon now." "Yes and I've gotten a better life". 

Mei is confused by listens to their conversation.

"So I would like to introduce you into my new partner, Mei" 

"Mei yells out you better stat back". "Oh and what will a little scientists like you do" "why don't we find out" says the scientists.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fanfiction of mine. Again I am new to this so bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this one. When I get the time I'll add more parts to this.


End file.
